


Five Things That Might Have Occurred in the Ambulance and One That Definitely Did

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drug Abuse, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, F/M, inappropriate medical exams, sexy times in the ambulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: Does what it says on the tin. Five possible outcomes of what happened in the ambulance on the way to Village Studios and the one thing that actually did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of angst and smut and sweetness. Obviously, I've thought a lot about the moments that we didn't see in the ambulance and had a lot of fun exploring what could have gone on. Hope you enjoy!

_One_

“I take it that this is all going the way you planned then?” Molly asked sharply, staring at Sherlock as the ambulance moved steadily towards its destination.

“It is. You saw his reaction,” Sherlock said, pointedly looking anywhere but at his friend. “This will work.”

She scoffed. “If you don’t die first.”

“Molly, I’ve told you – the usage is controlled.”

“Yeah, because most of the bodies that end up on my slab totally planned to overdose that day. Controlled usage isn’t really comforting in this situation, Sherlock.” Her jaw tightened and she finally looked away. “You know how I feel. I’ll do whatever you need me to, but I think this is an idiotic plan.”

“You’ve made that more than clear, Molly.”

“Because it’s fucking true, Sherlock. You’re playing fast and loose with your own life and I can’t stand it!” Molly’s fists clenched as she shouted at him and she looked back up at him, fire blazing in her eyes. “Just don’t fucking die.”

“I’ll try my best not to,” he retorted and Molly grimaced, looking away.

They spent the rest of the ride in tense silence.

* * *

_Two_

She was on him the second that the ambulance closed its doors. It hadn’t even started moving when her nimble fingers reached down and started rubbing him through his trousers. “I’ve missed you, Sherlock. I’ve missed your cock.”

He smirked, pushing her white coat from her shoulders and desperately tugging her blouse from her skirt. “It’s missed you too.”

She giggled and briefly took her hand away in order to pull her skirt up in order to show him the stockings that she’d put on that morning, knowing what was in store. “Oh good girl,” he murmured, his fingers skimming over the creamy skin of her thighs at the top of the stockings. “Was wondering how this was going to work if you were wearing tights.”

She grinned wildly and pushed him back against the gurney that was strapped down. Her fingers were back at his trousers, frantically unbuttoning and unzipping. His head fell back against the wall of the ambulance as her fingers reached inside his trousers and pants, finding his cock hot and hard for her already. “It’s been so long.”

He growled and pulled her onto his lap – one hand holding her hip and the other diving into her knickers, fingertips stroking along her wetness. “I know, Molly,” he murmured, his lips at her throat. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She knew he wasn’t apologizing for the lack of sex.

“Shhhh,” she whispered, one of her hands coming up to tug at his hair, forcing him to look up at her. “We don’t have long.” She bent her head and kissed him passionately, trying to pour her desperation and her fear into the kiss, expressing herself with words instead of actions.

He pulled aside her knickers as she straddled him properly, positioning his cock with one hand as the other steadied herself on his shoulder. She sank down on him quickly, knowing that they didn’t have any time to lose. “I love you,” she whispered against his shoulder, as her hips slammed against his.

“I love you too,” he replied. The fingers that clenched at her hip suddenly moved between their bodies, eagerly seeking out her clit. “Come for me, Molly. Make me come with you.”

She moaned, increasing her pace until she was certain that the movement of the ambulance wasn’t just due to its journey. With one last circle of her clit, she whimpered through her release, clutching Sherlock to her as he shuddered and bit down on her shoulder, stifling his cries.

“Not much longer now,” he whispered and she wasn’t sure if she was talking about the ride or his plan.

“I know.” Her fingers threaded through his hair, comforting him as best she could. “I know.”

* * *

  _Three_

Sherlock smirked as he sat on the gurney and the ambulance took off. “Chess, Molly? Really?”

She shrugged. “I found it in a little store near my house – it’s magnetic. So the pieces won’t go flying everywhere. Figured we’d have enough time to play a quick game. I know you’d prefer Cluedo, but it wasn’t as travel-friendly.”

A soft meowing sounded from the corner and Sherlock turned with a smile on his face. “I brought Toby too. Thought he might calm you,” Molly said, smiling as Sherlock picked up his familiar feline friend.

He grinned, scratching Toby behind the ears. “Molly Hooper, you always know exactly what I need.”

She leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. “C’mon then, we’ve only got about 20 minutes before we get to the studio. Better get playing.”

* * *

  _Four_

They sat beside each other, their shoulders brushing together. “She’s getting so big. She’s getting ready to crawl,” she pointed to their goddaughter, so was rocking back and forth on her hands and knees. Sherlock smiled sadly as he watched the video of his goddaughter on Molly’s phone. 

“She babbles too. Sounds like she’s spouting off deductions – she’ll give you a run for your money,” Molly teased. She leaned toward him, bumping against him and smiling sweetly.

“She’s grown so much.” He sighed. “I’ve missed so much.”

“John will forgive you. Your half-arsed scheme will work.”

“It’s Mary’s scheme.”

Molly shook her head. “No. Mary’s idea would have been fully formed. Your’s is idiotic.” Her eyes turned sad for a moment, exiting out of her phone’s videos. “She would have figured out something better than ‘go after a serial killer and act like you’re off your tits on drugs.’ I guarantee it.”

He chuckled sadly and looked down. His hand knocked against her phone. “Show me the one with the ball again. We’ve got a few more minutes before we arrive.”

* * *

  _Five_

She quickly snapped on the latex gloves and put her hands on her hips, as Sherlock sprawled himself out on the gurney. “Roll up your sleeves,” she said, no room for argument in her voice.

“Molly,” he huffed, rolling his eyes. “I called you here to examine me just to show John that I would be able to predict his actions, but there’s really no need to actually examine me, is there? You can already tell all that you need to know.”

“Roll. Up. Your. Sleeves.”

He sighed heavily and did as she asked. Molly grabbed his hand and inspecting the track marks and bruising. “This vein is in danger of collapsing.”

“I know,” he muttered. “It won’t. I’ve started injecting elsewhere. And this shouldn’t continue for too much longer.” Molly’s eyes narrowed and he tried his best to look nonchalant. “You needn’t look so worried, Molly. I know exactly what I’m doing.”

She took his pulse while she still had his arm stretched out. “Your pulse is erratic.”

“You really intend on carrying out a physical on me, then?”

Molly glared. “Well that’s what you called me here for. Take your trousers down.” She would have laughed at the way that his eyes widened at her firm direction. She stepped back, giving him as much space as she could in the small vehicle. “You were the one who suggested it. Are you afraid that you’re at risk for a hernia?”

Sherlock chuckled darkly and sat up, his hands going to his fly, unbuttoning his trousers and unzipping them as well. It was like they were locked in a game of chicken – each one refusing to turn away.

“Stand up,” she ordered him, holding onto a bar to keep herself steady as the ambulance made its way through the London traffic. Carefully, he stood, leaning slightly against the gurney. Molly made her way back over to him. Her latex covered fingers slid over his abdomen and inside of his pants. She bypassed his cock completely, which was half hard from this strange game of doctor that she was playing with him, and wrapped her fingers around his testicles, squeezing just enough to walk the line between pleasure and pain. He bit his lip to keep silent.

She then released him, and moved her hand into position, as if she was actually examining him. “I think this is where you turn your head and cough,” she said sharply, a saccharinely sweet smile on her face.

He smirked and did as she asked. “You’re a fucking prick, Sherlock,” she muttered.

“No, that’s my fucking prick,” he said, nodding down to his cock, her hands still down his pants. She could tell that he was quite pleased with himself. His humor always got dirty when he was high.

“I hope that you know what you’re doing. I hope it’s worth it.” Despite her harsh words, she carefully zipped him back up, making sure not to catch him in the zip.

“It will be.”

* * *

  _And the one thing that really did happen…_

“Alright, tell me more about this plan of yours. Why exactly am I here?” Molly said, grabbing onto the overhead bar to keep herself steady as the ambulance started off for the studio. Sherlock had sat down on the gurney, seeming to look everywhere but her. He shrugged off his dressing gown and Molly’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want me to tell John?”

“The truth,” he said simply. Molly shook her head. When had Sherlock ever wanted her to tell the truth? She looked at him, really looked at him for the first time since she’d gotten into the ambulance with him.

“Oh my god,” she whispered. “Oh my god, you’re actually high. You aren’t acting.”

He shrugged, avoiding her gaze. “John’s seen me high before. Really high. Couldn’t fake it.”

“Flimsy excuse,” she said, her jaw tightening. She took a deep breath, attempting to remain calm. “Do you have a list?”

He didn’t even try and fight it. He reached into his pocket, muttering how he was lucky it didn’t fall out in the boot, and handed over the scrap of paper. Molly’s lips thinned as she read over everything that Sherlock had been taking for the past few weeks. “Jesus Christ, Sherlock! You’re really hell-bent on killing yourself this time, aren’t you?”

He rolled his eyes and waved her off. “It’s only for a little bit longer.”

“Yeah, because if you continue on this for any longer than a ‘little bit,’ you’ll end up on my slab. What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“It’s for Mary,” he said quietly, his false bravado falling suddenly. “She asked me to.”

“What?”

“She knew if this happened…she knew how John would react. How he’d cease to function. So she told me to find a baddie and dive straight into hell and John will pull me back out.”

“You shouldn’t kill yourself for John.”

“I’ve already done it once. You helped, remember?”

“Not the same, Sherlock.”

“Mary asked me, Molly. She died for me. I couldn’t very well deny her last request from the grave.”

“She shouldn’t have. You can’t almost kill yourself to save John. He can’t…if he doesn’t want to be saved, we can’t do anything about it. Sherlock, think about Rosie. Think about our goddaughter. She will need as much support as possible growing up and if she can’t get it from John, she’ll have to get it from us.” She fixed him with her gaze, but he was unable to meet her eyes. Her jaw tightened and she shook her head, before looking down at the list again. “You’ve been doing this for weeks now, Sherlock. Is this…why I haven’t seen you? How did I not know when you came to see me in the lab?”

“I chose to come and see you just as the high was wearing off, but before I was desperate for another hit. It was when I was most like myself. You didn’t notice because we’re all grieving. What you did notice, you wrote off as grief. Technically, you weren’t wrong,” he muttered.

She shook her head and sat down heavily next to Sherlock on the gurney. She grabbed his hand and rolled up his sleeve, taking in the bruises and the track marks. “Jesus, Sherlock…”

“I am trying to monitor my usage as much as possible. Keep it under control.”

“This is not control.” Her fingers threaded through his, keeping a hold of his hand. “Sherlock, please. Please don’t do this.”  

“Molly just…trust me. I must do this. I have to save John Watson.”

“Then promise me you won’t kill yourself in the process,” she whispered, turning towards him and stroking his cheek gently with her thumb. “Please. I couldn’t bear it. Not you.”

He leaned forward, his forehead touching hers. They jolted forward as the ambulance came to a stop. Molly bit her lip as she waited for his response. But instead of promising her, he simply shifted his head, lightly kissing her cheek. “Help me, Molly. Tell him the truth,” he murmured.

The doors to the ambulance opened and Sherlock nudged her towards the front. She glanced back at him and he simply nodded at her, before turning and grabbing his coat.

She sat down at the edge of the ambulance, her fingers laced together in her lap as she watched the limo approach. She saw John get out and suddenly, all the emotions she was worried she might have to fake came rushing to the forefront. She was angry with John for not seeing sense when it came to Sherlock; she was furious with Sherlock for trying to kill himself just to save John; she was aching because she just wanted Mary back, more than ever in this moment.

“Well? How is he?” John asked, when he got closer to her.

Sherlock’s voice rang out from behind her. “Basically fine.”

 “I’ve seen healthier people on the slab,” she bit out. She could feel the tension radiating off her body. She would be there for Sherlock, but she wasn’t so sure that he would be there for her when all was said and done.  


End file.
